Itni si baat hai, mujhe tumse pyar hai!
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Presenting a new DaReya story, containing two chapters only. Based on the triangle of Daya-shreya-siddharth.
1. Chapter 1

**~~~ Itni si baat hai…mujhe tumse pyar hai ~~~**

 _It was 1:30 of night. Shreya was sleeping in her room, when she heard her mother calling her or rather say screaming for help._

 _Being a cid officer she is always alert. A pin drop sound is enough to make her awake. She opened her eyes with a jerk, and got up._

"Shreyaaa... Aaahhh..." _Her mom called her wincing in pain._

"Mummy...!" _Shreya immediately turned the lights on and ran downstairs. She rushed towards her mother's room._

"Mummy... Kya hua, aap theek to hain?" _Shreya said entering the room. She went and held her mother by her shoulders._

"Aaahhh...shreya, bahut dard ho raha... Hai...aaahh.." _Her mom said placing her hand near her heart._

"Mummy...don't worry, kuch nahi hoga, main hu na. Main doctor ko call karti hu." _Shreya said and immediately dialled doctor's number, but unfortunately it was out of reach._

 _Shreya was panicked seeing her beloved mom moaning in pain. Her eyes filled with tears and forehead got covered with sweat drops._

"Oh...no...kya karu, papa bhi ghar pe nahi ...doctor ka bhi phone nahi lag raha." _She ran to her mother and hugged her_. "Mummy don't worry.. Main kuch karti hu, relax!" _She said and thought for a moment._

 _She rubbed her tears and dialled daya's number which was kept on speed dial on her cellphone._

 _Daya was sleeping peacefully when his cellphone started ringing. He became annoyed._

"Itni raat ko kaun pareshan kar raha hai." _He grabbed the cell kept on the nearby table and received it without seeing the caller Id._

"Hello" _he said in a sleepy voice, but the next moment His eyes opened automatically as he heard shreya crying over the phone._

"Shreya... Kya baat hai, tum...tum theek to ho na?" _He asked getting up._

"Sir, please help me, mummy ko phir se seene me dard ho raha hai. Papa ghar pe nahi hain. Doctor ka phone bhi nahi lag raha. Mere paas gadi bhi nahi hai. I don't know what to do? Mummy ko turant hospital le Jana hoga. Itni raat ko samajh me nahi aa raha kya karu?" _Shreya said in one breath while sobbing continuously._

"Shreya, tum bilkul mat ghabrao, main abhi turant aata hu. Tum unke paas baitho, I am coming." _He said grabbing his car keys._

"Thank you sir!" _Shreya said in a teary voice disconnecting the call. She rushed to her mother who had become unconscious by then._

 _Within few minutes daya reached there. Both daya and shreya immediately took shreya's mother to hospital._

 _Doctor stooped daya and shreya outside taking shreya's mother inside for treatment._

 _Shreya sat on the bench. She was in her night gown. She buried her face in her palms and started sobbing. Daya went and sat beside her. He kept a soft hand on her shoulder._

"Shreya! Please don't cry, kuch nahi hoga tumhari maa ko. She'll be fine. " _he said in a low voice gently pressing her shoulder._

 _Shreya didn't look at him but rubbed her tears and stopped sobbing. She composed herself and turned to him._

"Sir, Itni raat ko aapko disturb kiya... I am really sorry!" _She said with an apologizing look._

 _Daya nodded his head_ , "shreya, kaisi baate kar rahi ho, kya tumhari maa, meri maa jaisi nahi hai? Ye sorry aur thanks bolkar mujhe sharminda mat Karo please."

 _Shreya looked downwards and then again looked up at him_ , "sir aap ghar jaiye, so leejiye, 2 baj rahe hain. Main yahi rukti hu, subeh tak mummy ko discharge mil jayega."

 _As soon she finished daya spoke up,_ "main kahi nahi ja raha hu. Jab tak tumhari mom ko discharge nahi mil jata, main yahi rukuga, ok." He said strictly.

 _Shreya looked at him and said nothing. She supported her head with the backrest and closed her eyes. Daya saw her relaxed and he too leaned his back against the backrest of the bench and closed his eyes, maintaining an appropriate distance from shreya._

 _In the morning, daya opened his eyes and turned to shreya only to find her sleeping resting her head on the headrest. Daya agitated her gently by her shoulders calling her name. Shreya opened her eyes and looked at him._

"Sir... Subeh ho gayi?" _She said rubbing her eyes._

"Ha...tum utho, Jake apni mummy ke paas baitho, main kuch khane ko lekar aata hu." _Daya said softly._

 _Shreya nodded and moved towards her mother's ward. While daya left to get some snacks._

 _after sometimes daya returned with some fruit juices and sandwiches for shreya. He entered the ward and found shreya talking to her mother._

"Shreya, ye lo juice pee lo aur kuch kha lo." _He said giving her the packets and turned to her mother_ , "aur auntie, ab kaisi tabiyat hai aapki?"

"Abhi to bahut theek hai beta, agar tum nahi hote to.." _Her mom was saying when daya cut her._

"Are auntie, ab aap bhi na, beta bhi kehti hain aur ehsaan bhi manti hain." _Daya said with a disappointed face._

 _Shreya's mom smiled at him. Shreya looked at daya and admired him._

"Sir, aapne kuch khaya?" _She asked daya_.

"Ha main juice Pikar aa raha hu, tum kha lo, meri fikar mat Karo." _Daya said looking at her._

"Sir lekin sirf juice pikar thodi na chalta hai... Aap ye sandwiches bhi khaiye." _Shreya said unwrapping the pieces of sandwiches._

"Shreya, mujhe kuch khas bhookh nahi hai, tum kha lo." _Daya said refusing to take the sandwiches._

"Sir at least ek to kha leejiye." _Shreya said glaring at him this time._

 _Daya looked into her eyes, and silently took the sandwiches._

 _Shreya's mom who was witnessing all this silently was just smiling at both of them._

 _Meanwhile shreya got a call from her dad._

"Theek hai papa, aap aram se aaiye, ha chinta ki koi baat nahi hai. Mummy abhi bilkul theek hain. Han main yahi hu abhi, aur daya sir bhi hain sath me, so don't worry, aap aram se aaiye." _She finished her call and turned to her mom._

"Papa ki call thi, wo bas aa rahe hain, meri call ke baad bahut ghabra gaye the na."

"To shreya, tumhe unhe pareshan karne ki kya jarurat thi, koi bhi ghbra jayega, tumhare Rone ki aawaj sunkar." _Daya said sweetly scolding her._

 _Shreya's mom smiled_ , "sahi kaha beta, waise to badi strong banti hai, aur jara sa meri tabiyat kya kharab hui, Rone lagti hai pagal."

"Jara si tabiyat kharab hui thi? Aap to chup hi rahiye mummy, aapko pata bhi hai main kitna dar gayi thi." _Shreya said sadly._

 _Daya smiled and they were talking when someone entered the ward giving shreya almost a shock._

"Shreya...shreya..." _The person shouted._

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "siddharth tum yaha?" _She asked shockingly_.

 _Siddharth was about to say something when he spotted daya there. He glared at him and then at shreya._

"Shreya, auntie ko hospitalize Karna pada aur tumne mujhe bataya tak nahi. Wo to uncle ne mujhe phone karke yaha aane ko bola warna mujhe to pata hi nahi chalta." _He shouted at her._

 _Daya was silently glancing at both shreya and siddharth. Shreya looked at daya and tried to say something but siddharth gave her a look and moved to her mother._

"Auntie aap theek hai na, kisi cheej ki jarurat to nahi." _He asked holding her hand._

 _Shreya's mother smiled at him_ , "beta main bilkul theek hu, ghabrao mat."

 _Daya was feeling awkward now, he asked an excuse and moved out. Shreya sadly looked at him going away. She too moved behind him._

"Sir..." _She called him from behind._

 _Daya stopped and turned._

"Sir aap ja rahe hain?" _Shreya asked approaching him._

"Shreya, tumne siddharth ko inform kyun nahi kiya?" _Daya questioned back._

 _Shreya looked at him totally puzzeled_ , "sir us waqt main itna ghabra gayi thi, mere paas itna waqt hi nahi tha ki main siddharth ko inform kar pati." _Shreya said but siddharth too came there and cut her in between._

"Right! Sahi kaha shreya, tumhare paas mujhe inform karne ka waqt nahi tha, lekin daya ko inform karne ka waqt tha?" _He said smirking at her._

"Siddharth, us what mujhe ek quick help ki jarurat thi, daya sir ka number speed dial pe tha to maine unhe call kiya help ke liye, phir turant mummy ko hospital lekar aana pada aur tumhe inform karne ka waqt hi nahi mila, it's so simple, is baat ka issue banne ki koi jarurat nahi, ok!" _Shreya said a bit angrily._

"Oh I see, daya ka number speed dial pe? Kyun aur bhi to friends aur colleagues hain na tumhare, phir daya hi humesha tumhari friendliest me top par kyun rehta hai?" _He yelled at shreya._

 _Daya came in between both of them keeping shreya behind him_. "Siddharth, dekho is terah se chillao mat, tum is what hospital me ho. Aur ye kya faltu ki bakwas kiye ja rahe ho tum han, shreya ne bola na ki use waqt nahi mila inform karne ka, tum rai ka pahad kyun bana rahe ho?" _Daya said in a calm voice. But siddharth was boiling in anger._

"Main rai ka pahad bana raha hu? Main sirf jawab maang raha hu apni hone wali bivi se, ki uski zindagi me meri kya importance hai? Tumhe pata bhi hai, shreya mujhse kis terah se baat karti hai? Are theek se baat Karna to door, wo to meri shakal tak nahi dekhna chahti. Aisa kya kiya hai maine han? Use mere sath ghumne jana pasand nahi. Humesha kaam ka bahana. Mera uske kareeb aana pasand nahi. Pucho isse, aaj tak usne kabhi mujhe apna hath bhi pakadne diya hai, are hath chodo ek ungli tak chune ka hak nahi diya mujhe. Maine kya kuch nahi kiya ye jatane ke liye main usse kitna pyar karta hu, lekin wo, use meri koi kadar nahi. Aur ye main to kya koi bhi aadmi bardasht nahi kar sakta ki jis ladki se wo shadi karne wala hai, uski zindagi me usse jyada khas koi aur hai." _Siddharth burst out in frustration and left from there throwing an angry look to both daya and shreya._

 _Daya tried to stop him but he was out of reach. He turned and looked at shreya. Shreya didn't make any eye contact with him. She moved towards her mother's ward leaving daya standing still._

 _Daya was about to go behind her when he got a call from abhijeet._

"Daya, kab tak aa rahe ho? Ek jaruri kaam tha!" _Came abhijeet's voice._

"Abhijeet wo actually abhi main city hospital me hu. Kal raat shreya ki maa ki tabiyat jara kharab ho gayi thi to bas shreya ke sath unhe lekar hospital aana pada. Abhi thodi der me unhe discharge mil jayega. Tum acp sir ko inform kar dena ki aaj shreya aa nahi payegi, aur main bas discharge mil jata hai to bas aata hu bureau." _Daya told the situation to abhijeet._

"Oh achha.. Achha.. To abhi kaisi hain shreya ki maa, jyada serious to nahi, tum bhi ek kaam Karo, shreya ke sath raho, use help ki jarurat hogi, main acp sir se baat kar lunga." _Abhijeet said._

"Are nahi abhijeet, main aa raha hu bureau." _Daya said._

"Are yaar bola na maine tum wahi ruko, ek din tum nahi aaoge, to kya main bureau nahi sambhal pauga." _Abhijeet said sarcastically._

 _Daya laughed at this_ , "achha chalo theek hai, main baad me baat karta hu tumse." _He said disconnecting the call, and moved towards the ward where shreya's mom was._

 _He was about to enter when he heard her mother talking to shreya._

"Daya kitna achha ladka hai na shreya, jis bhi ladki se uski shadi hogi, wo bahut kismat wali hogi, hai na." _Her mother said smiling._

 _Shreya too gave her a fake smile_ , " han." _and started slicing the apples._

 _Daya entered the ward._

"Aao beta, tumhare bare me hi baate kar rahi thi. " _her mom said smiling at daya._

 _Daya took a glance at shreya and smiled but shreya didn't look at him_. "han, abhi bahut baate ho gayi, ab chupchap aram kariye, jab dekho bolti rehti hain bas" _shreya said stuffing an apple slice into her mouth._

 _Her mom took the slice in her hand and looked at daya._ "To tumhe mere bolne se kya pareshani hai, main to daya se baat kar rahi hu. Daya beta, tum kaho to main tumhare liye ek achhi si ladki dhundh kar shreya ke sath sath tumhari bhi shadi karwa du." _her mom said chuckling._

 _Daya smiled and opened his mouth to say something when shreya squealed holding her index finger._

"Ouchh!"

 _Daya looked at her and found blood oozing out from her finger._

"Oh no shreya... Ye kya kiya tumne." _He immediately rushed to her and held her hand._

"Shreya beta tumhara dhyan kaha rehta hai aajkal. Main bol rahi hu kabse par nahi seb Katne me lagi hui hai. Kaat li na ungli. _Her mother scolded her._ "Daya beta dekhna jara aur ye siddharth kaha chala gaya?"

"wo doctor ke paas gaya hai aapki report lene" shreya told without looking at her.

"Ek minute shreya, chalo tum mere sath, dressing karwa deta hu." _daya said still holding her hand. Shreya obeyed him silently and they both moved outside._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: it's enough for the first part…second and last part will be updated soon.**

 **Don't worry, I am gonna unite dareya in the next part unlike FW.**

 **Till then stay tuned and …**

 **Keep loving our DaReya…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Daya took shreya to a nurse for dressing of her wound. After dressing, shreya was silently sitting there and daya was standing looking at her. As the nurse went from there daya came to shreya._

"Jyada dard to nahi ho raha tumhe?" _He asked about her finger._

 _Shreya looked into his eyes and a painful smile crept on her lips_ , "zindagi ne itne dard diye hain sir ki ab to dard sahne ki aadat ho gayi hai, ye to phir bhi bahut mamuli si chot hai."

 _Daya felt really bad after her comment because he knew very well what she was talking about. He took a sigh and looked at her,_ "shreya, is everything alright between you and siddharth. I mean, siddharth jis terah se tumse baat kar raha tha, mujhe bilkul achha nahi laga. Kya tumhe humesha uska ye behavior bardasht Karna padta hai?" _He asked looking deep into her eyes._

 _Shreya looked at him for a second and then looked away,_ "sir, main mummy ke paas ja rahi hu, unhe jarurat ho sakti hai kisi cheej ki." _She said and stood up to go but daya stopped her by holding her wrist._

"Shreya, tum mere sawalo ko taal nahi sakti "

 _Shreya looked at His hand holding her wrist. She looked up at him,_ "aur jawab jaankar bhi aap kya karenge sir? Mere dard ko baat sakenge?" _She smirked,_ "huhh...aap rehne deejiye sir, ye dard sirf mere hisse ke hain, mujhe inhe akele hi sehna hoga. Is aag me akele hi jalna hai mujhe." _She said as her eyes got filled with tears._

 _Daya was speechless; he left her hand slowly and watched her going outside rubbing her tears._

 _Shreya's mom was getting discharged. Shreya, Siddharth and daya were present there._

 _Meanwhile siddharth got a call,_ "hello, what? Abhi turant to nahi aa sakta main, shreya ki mom hospital me hain. Bas unhe discharge mil jaye, phir main aata hu." _He said over the phone and disconnected._

 _Shreya's mom looked at siddharth,_ "are siddharth beta, tumhe koi jaroori kaam hai to tum ja sakte ho. Tumhari yaha koi jarurat nahi. Daya hai na." _Unknowingly and unintentionally her mom had said something which was unbearable for siddharth. He glanced at daya and shreya angrily._

"Theek hai auntie, mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai ki, meri koi jarurat nahi hai yaha, daya ke hote huye." _He said chewing his teeth and left from there._

 _Shreya saw him marching out angrily and exchanged glances with daya._

 _Soon her mom got discharged. Daya drove both shreya and her mom to their home. He helped shreya to take her mom inside her room. They made her sleep comfortably._

 _They both came out._

"Sir aap bahut thak gaye honge, kuch laun aapke liye?" _Shreya asked daya._

"Bas ek glass pani." _Daya said_

 _Shreya nodded and went to get some water for him. Daya watched her going towards kitchen, he followed her. Shreya poured a glass of water for him and forwarded towards him._

 _Daya took the glass and kept it aside and turned to shreya._ "Shreya, tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki is aag me tum akele hi jal rahi ho. Tumhari aankh se nikle har ek aansu ko dekhkar mujhe kitna dard hota hai, janti bhi ho tum? Kyun kar rahi ho tum aisa? You are not made for siddharth. Use tumhari koi kadar nahi. Tum uske sath apni zindagi kyun barbaad karne ja rahi ho?" _Daya said in a tone full of frustration_.

 _Shreya smiled at him and turned her face,_ "sir, ab meri kadar to khud mujhe bhi nahi reh gayi hai, phir dusro se kya umeed karu?"

 _Daya got irritated_ , "shreya, tum kaisi baate karne lagi ho. Jis shreya ko main janta hu wo itni majboor nahi ho sakti." _He made her turn and face him_ , "wo shreya kaha gayi, Jo khud se aur apni zindagi se bahut pyar karti thi. Wo shreya apni zindagi ke hatho itni majboor kaise ho sakti hai." _Daya said holding her shoulders._

 _Shreya could not hold and started crying. She removed his grip and took a support of the kitchen counter. She closed her eyes and kept on crying._

 _Daya was just watching her silently. He didn't move forward to stop her from crying or rub her tears._

 _After some time shreya composed herself_. "Sabne maar dala us shreya ko sir, Jo khud se aur apni zindagi se bahut pyar karti thi. Naaj tha use khud par. Khud ko bahut lucky samjhti thi wo. Phir dheere dheere zindagi ne use asliyat se rubaroo karaya. Aur bataya ki uski khushiyon se jyada dusro ki khushiyan important hain. Aur tab se wahi kar rahi hu main sir, apne mummy papa ko khush kiya unke pasand ke ladke se sagai bhi kar li. Use bhi khush karne ki koshish kar rahi hu par nahi kar pa rahi. Aur ab bahut thak si gayi hu. Ab aur nahi hota ye sab mujhse. Kabhi kabhi dil karta hai ki ye sab chodkar kahi bahut door chali jaun jaha sirf main hu aur koi dusra nahi. Jaha main apni Marji se hans saku, aur apni Marji se ro saku. Par is duniya me aisi koi jegah nahi hai sir. Kabhi kabhi ye zindagi bhi ek bojh lagne lagti hai aur dil karta hai ki main mar kyun nahi jati." _She said with a heavy throat and again burst out crying. She was feeling so week in front of him , she couldn't stand properly and slowly and willingly collapsed on the floor crying her heart out._

 _Daya moved to her and kneeled down infront of her on the floor. He cupped her face,_ "shreya! " _he said nothing and pulled her in a soothing hug._

 _Shreya started crying more heavily finding herself in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and kept on shedding tears. Daya was caressing her head softly. Some fresh tears escaped from his eyes too. He felt shreya tightening her grip on his back. He too pulled her closer to his chest and hugged her as tightly as possible._

 _He kissed her head_ , "I am sorry shreya, tumhe is aag me jalne ke liye majboor karne walo me sabse pehle main hi hu. Tumne to badhaya tha apna hath meri teraf, lekin ek main hi tha, jiske paas use thamne ki himmat nahi thi. Lekin ab aur nahi. Ab main tumhe is aag me aur nahi jalne dunga. I promise, main launga us purani shreya ko wapas. I promise, main in sare dard aur takleefo se door le chalunga tumhe. Kyunki main sab kuch bardasht kar sakta hu, par tumhari aankho me aansu bardasht nahi kar sakta. Kabhi nahi kar sakta shreya. Main tumse bahut pyar karta hu shreya. Bahut pyar karta hu main tumse." _He said and again kissed her head._

 _Daya made her stand up still remaining in the hug. Shreya was still crying holding him. His black shirt was completely wet near His chest now._

 _Daya separated her and they looked at each other. Daya wiped off her tears with his thumb. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Shreya was overwhelmed. She closed her eyes._

 _He attached his forehead with her and closed his eyes. Shreya's hands moved upwards and she cupped his face. Daya opened his eyes and looked at her. Their lips were silent but their eyes were talking to each other. They kept looking into each other's eyes and the next moment their lips fused together._

 _Meanwhile siddharth came there. He spotted daya's car was still there outside shreya's house. The door was open so he came inside to find shreya._

 _Daya and shreya were completely forgotten about the rest of the world. Shreya broke the kiss slowly and they separated hearing the sound of claps. They both turned and found siddharth standing at the doorstep of the kitchen clapping with a smirk._

 _Shreya was scared seeing him there, but she relaxed as daya held her hand firmly._

"Waah...kya baat hai, to is kitchen me ye kichdi pak rahi hai.?" _He said and moved towards shreya_ , "manna padega shreya tumhe! Ek hi insaan ko alag alag tareeko se kaise use karna hai koi tumse seekhe. Feeling sad, kisi dost ki jarurat hai, call daya! You need a help, kisi colleague ki jarurat hai, call daya. Tumhari maa ko hospital le Jana hai, call daya. Phir, ghar pe akele baithe bore ho rahi ho, to call daya. All in one! Aur kaun kaun si jarurate puri karta hai ye tumhari? Ye sab ghar me hi chalta hai ya bahar bhi..."

 _Daya grabbed his collar before he could speak further_ , "just shut up siddharth, tum mere samne is terah se shreya se badtameeji nahi kar sakte, mind your language!"

 _Siddharth looked at daya and jerked him_ , "badtameeji? Mr daya, badtameeji use kehte hain, jab koi kisi dusre ki fiancee ko akele me milta hai, use kiss karta hai." _He said smirking at shreya._

 _Before daya could say something, shreya spoke up_ , "he loves me!"

 _Both daya and siddharth looked at shreya. Siddharth glared at her,_ "oh I see, daya tumhe kiss karta hai to ye uska pyar, aur us din jab maine tumhe kiss karne ki koshish ki to tumne mujhe thappad maar diya. Daya ke pyar me aisa kya hai Jo mere pyar me nahi han? Main bhi to tumse bahut pyar karta hu, phir us din sabke samne meri itni insult kyun ki, itna tamasha kyun khada kiya, sirf ek kiss hi to Karna chahta tha tumhe."

 _Shreya smirked at him_ , "huhh.. Pyar aur tum? Tum mujhse pyar nahi karte, tum sirf mere sath sona chahte ho" _shreya shouted at him while daya tightened His fist. Shreya continued,_ "tum sirf hak ki baat karte ho, lekin pyar ka matlab farj nibhana hota hai, hak jatana nahi. Tumhe achhi terah se pata hai ki main tumse nahi daya sir se pyar karti hu. Tum agar wakai mujhse pyar karte na to Ye janne ke baad bhi mujhe tumhare sath relationship me rehne ke liye force nahi karte." _Shreya said directly looking into his eyes._

 _It was enough for siddharth. He caught shreya's hand and dragged her outside._

"Whatever! Lekin main ye kabhi bardasht nahi karunga Ki meri hone wali bivi kisi aur se pyar kare? Aur agar tumhe mujhse itni hi problem hai to, jao jakar apni maa ko sab sach kyun nahi bata deti mere bare me? Ki main ek achha insaan nahi hu. Kyun mujhse jabardasti shadi kar rahi ho. Chalo...abhi ke abhi apni maa ko bata do sab kuch, ki tum mujhse nahi daya se shadi Karna chahti ho...chalo mere sath." _Siddharth shouted dragging shreya with her. Shreya forcefully jerked his hand._

"Bas siddharth, tumhari badtameeji main bardasht kar sakti hu, lekin meri maa nahi. Unka dil bahut kamjor hai. Tumhara sach wo kabhi bardasht nahi kar payegi. Main tumhe sirf isliye jhel rahi hu kyun ki main apni maa ko nahi kho sakti. Main tumse shadi karungi, aur aaj ke baad kabhi daya sir ke bare me nahi sochungi. Tum mummy se kuch nahi kahoge!" _Shreya said almost pleading to him._

"Shreya..." _Daya didn't like her pleading in front of siddharth._

 _Siddharth laughed loudly at her_. "Achha... Kuch nahi kahu tumhari maa se? Kahi meri baat sunkar unhe shock na lag jaye hai na. But shreya, mujhe is se kya? Main kyun fikar karu us budhiya ki. Waise bhi kuch hi din bache hain ab uski zindagi ke. Kal Marne se achha hai aaj hi mar jaye!"

"Siddharth!" _Shreya shouted and grabbed his collar. She was about to slap him hard when someone stopped her._

"Ek minute shreya!"

 _Shreya turned towards the voice as well as siddharth and daya. They all became shocked seeing shreya's mother coming towards them._

"Mummy" _uttered shreya in disbelief._

 _Shreya's mom approached them with slow steps._

"Mummy aap yaha kya kar rahi hain? Aap kamre ne chaliye aram kariye!" _Shreya said trying to keep her mother away from all this, but her mother refused to go from there. She came in front of siddharth and looked into his eyes._

"Sahi kaha tumne beta? Kal Marne se achha hai main aaj hi mar jaun. Are mujhe jaisi maa ka to mar Jana hi behtar hai, Jo ye pehchan nahi Saki ki uski beti ki khushi kisme hai." _She said tearfully._

"Mummy, please aap andar jaiye." _Shreya said holding her hand. But her mom refused her._

"Siddharth tumne mujhe Jo kuch bhi kaha, mujhe uska bilkul bura nahi laga. Lekin tumne meri shreya ko rulaya, meri beti mera guroor hai, tumne mera guroor todne ki koshish ki. Tumhe pata bhi hai kitne naajo se pala hai maine apni beti ko aur tumne use itne dard diye? Iske liye main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi kar sakti." _She said and slapped siddharth._

 _She turned to shreya and held her hand. She removed her engagement ring from her finger and threw at siddharth._

"Itni badi bhool karne ja rahi thi main. Aur meri bachhi meri khatir sab kuch chup chap sehti rahi." _She hugged shreya and looked at siddharth_ , "abhi ke abhi dafa ho jao yaha se. Aur dobara apni shakal bhi mat dikhana."

 _Siddharth was boiling in anger_. "Ha chala jaunga, lekin uske pehle, tum logo ne mere dad se jitne bhi paise liye hain na, sab wapas Karo, abhi ke abhi, phir chala jaunga main yaha se." _He said in attitude setting his collar._

 _Before that shreya or her mother could understand and say something shreya's father came into the scene._

"Kitne paise chahiye tujhe han?"

 _All turned and found shreya's father standing there. He moved towards siddharth._

"There sare paise wapas mil jayenge tujhe, aur agar jarurat padi na to apna sab kuch bech dunga. Main pehle se hi pachta raha tha, ki mujhe tum jaise gire huye logo ke hatho apni beti ka sauda Karna pada." _Her father said feeling ashamed._

 _Shreya, her mother, and daya all were shocked._

"Sauda? Ye aap kya keh rahe hain?" _Her mother said in disbelief._

"Mujhe maaf kar do alka, maine tumse aur shreya se bahut bada sach chupaya tha. Siddharth mujhe kabhi pasand nahi tha. Mujhe ye bhi pata tha ki shreya daya se pyar karti hai. Lekin siddharth ke baap se liye huye paiso ki khatir maine shreya ki shadi siddharth se karwayi. Kyun ki mere paas unko lautane ke liye paise nahi the. Lekin ab aur nahi, agar jarurat padi to main apni jaan bhi de dunga par ye shadi nahi hone dunga." _He said looking at shreya and her mother._

"Papa!" _Shreya said and hugged him tightly._

 _Daya moved to siddharth_ , "sun liya tune, tujhe tere sare paise wapas mil jayenge, chal ab nikal ja yaha se. Aur dobara shreya ki taraf aankh uthakar bhi dekha na to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga samajh tu!" _Daya said pushing him outside._

"Dekh lunga tum sabko, bahut mehga padega ye shadi todna. " _he said and left._

 _Shreya's parents were hugging her and crying._

 _Shreya's mom rubbed her tears and cupped shreya's face_ , "beta tum mere liye itna sab kuch sehti rahi. Ek baar keh diya hota ki tum daya se pyar karti ho."

 _Shreya said nothing and just hugged her mother._

 _Her mom patted her head and separated from the hug. She came to daya who was silently staring at them._

"Daya, beta... Ek ladki dhudh li hai maine tumhare liye, dekh lo, achhi lage to bata dena." _She said forwarding shreya's hand towards him._

 _Daya smiled shyly_ , "auntie ab dekhna kya hai, aapne dhundhi hai to achhi hi hogi." _He said looking at shreya._

 _Shreya's mother smiled and moved forward. She kissed daya on forehead. And then turned to shreya._

 _Shreya immediately hugged her mother. Shreya's father smiled at them and he too came and blessed daya and shreya._

 _Shreya looked at daya still remaining in the hug. He too looked at her and both smiled at each other with teary eyes._

 _ **Lage na yeh dhoop zaroori**_

 _ **Lage na yeh chaanv zaroori**_

 _ **Milte hain ishq zameen par**_

 _ **Ab do hi naam zaroori**_

 _ **Main aur Tum**_

 _ **Apna khuda bhi hoga**_

 _ **Apna hi Rab le lenge**_

 _ **Khud ki bana ke duniya**_

 _ **Ye zindagi jee lenge**_

 _ **Main aur Tum**_

 _ **Chalo ji aaj saaf saaf kehta hoon**_

 _ **Itni si baat hai ….mujhe tumse pyar hai**_

 _ **Yunhi nahi main tumpe jaan deta hoon**_

 _ **Itni si baat hai…. mujhe tumse pyar hai**_

 _ **Mujhe tumse pyaar hai..**_

 **o-o-o-o THE END o-o-o-o**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N: hope you guys liked it…**

 **See you all soon, with my other updates…till then,**

 **Stay tuned and**

 **Keep loving our DaReya.**

 **Love you all..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


End file.
